Little Ghost
by Shino45
Summary: Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** Stolen Lyrics

* * *

 **Beep Beep**

The alarm clock at the side of Hinata's bed noisily beeped away.

"Ugh. Just five more minutes…" Still half asleep, Hinata sluggishly dropped his hand over the clock and silenced it.

"Wait?! I-It's already this late? I've got to hurry!" When Hinata finally squinted a drowsy eye at the clock, the time it showed gave Hinata a fright.

"Shoot! I was supposed to help out with one of the company today!" Hinata hastily threw on come clothes and headed to his job as a freelance ghost writer. "I was supposed to be there bright and early today."

"Gosh I'm so late…" Hinata would just barely make it in time. But then Hinata recalled today he would be there so he didn't have much to worry about."

"I shouldn't be thinking about this now. I have no time to waste!" Hinata hurried to the studio but the alley out front was swarming with female fans.

"Kenma! Shake my hand!"

"Sign this for me please!"

"Me too! Over here!"

The rabid and zealous fans formed an impassible wall blocking Hinata's path to the studio.

"Why did this have to happen to me the day I'm late? I'm never getting to get through there."

"What's your name? I'll address it to you."

"Oh my god, really?! Thank you so much!"

"I've been a fan since you debuted! Sign this for me, please!"

"Here. Thanks."

"Wait. He looked strangely familiar but I'm not good with faces when it comes to a studio I don't usual go to. I remember now he's in that band called Nekos which basely meant cats.

Helplessly surrounded by the wall of women was the guy named Kozume Kenma. He was a singer in the insanely popular idol group.

As Hinata looked on, the cluster of fans around him grew and grew.

"Sign this! Sign this!"

"Can I get a picture with you?!"

It didn't look like Hinata could force his way though, but there wasn't any time to find a way around it.

"Hmm. I have to leave… I can't stay here forever…" Kenma glanced toward the studio building with some concern showing on his face. He was probably trying to make his way inside the same building that Hinata was.

"I'm going to be really late and if I am Suga-san won't be able to help me out. I have to do something…"

Searching through my bag, I pulled out a pair of black glasses.

"Hey! There you are Kenma! I finally found you!" Hinata mustered his loudest voice and shouted as he shoved his way toward Kenma. Scared off by Hinatat's brazen entrance, the crazy girls gave Hinata some room to maneuver. Hinata used that chance to plow through the crowd and get near Kenma.

"Come on! You're going to be late for shooting! Off we go!" Wrapping Hinata's arm around Kenma's ad rushing through the crowd, Hinata pretended to be from the shooting staff which clearing he wasn't.

"Huh?"

"We can force out way through to the studio come on!" Hinata whispered to Kenma in a mute voice as they pushed their way forward.

"Sorry everyone! It looks like I've got to go! Thanks for coming to see me! I'll miss you!" Kenma smiled and waved to his fans as Hinata dragged him away.

Hinata thought his cover would be blown there for a minute, but they made it through successfully.

"Thanks. You saved me back there." Kenma said after they were free from the view of the fans.

"Not a problem. I was in a hurry too."

"well, I'd better get going or Kuro is going get mad at me. Thanks again. I really appreciate it." Kenma waved his hand at Hinata as he ran off.

"If I was going to make it in time, I'd have to hurry up too."

Just then, my cell phone started to ringing in my bag.

"Hello?"

"Hinata."

"Suga-san. I know I'm late but there a completely good reason for that."

"I'm not mad but could you hurry up since I will need to see those lyrics."

"Right. I'll be there!"

 **XXX**

Kenma arrived at the band room and there were already the other band members there getting ready since they had a shoot to get too.

"Sorry I'm late but some fan girls caught me."

"I'm not surprised with that." Kuro smirked. "It's good that you were able to get away."

"I actually had help from somebody, if I hadn't had any help I would still be stuck with those girls." Kenma sighed just thinking about what just happened. He liked his fans but sometimes they were a bit too much for Kenma and he didn't like dealing with others.

"I'm getting excited for our shoot." Lev had a bright smile on his face, a smile that never fades and that annoyed Kenma, since not just noisy but too happy.

"Shut up Lev!" Kenma yelled.

"You're so mean!" Lev mad his face into a pout.

"You're so loud, turn it down a notch." Kenma said, changing into the clothes that the designer had prepared for him.

Just then Manabu Naoi entered the room in a panic. The band knew something horrible had happened with the panic look on their manager's face.

"What's wrong?" Kuro asked, he wanted to know without delay.

"Your song writer has quit."

"What?" All of the members were confused to why something like this had happened.

"Well, I never did like that lyricist." Kenma murmured in a soft voice that nobody could hear him.

"Why did he quit?" Kuro asked, then he stared at his manager and spoke once again. "Wait, don't answer that since I already know the reason."

"There is also some good news."

"What's the good news?" Kuro hoped it was really good news.

"There is a mysterious genius lyricist that writes for bands that are in pinch. It says he takes any kind of job thrown his way."

"Then what's the problem get him to write for us!" Kuro yelled, he didn't care as long as they had somebody to write some good lyrics for them.

"There's a catch since nobody knows what he looks like and where we can find him expect maybe Karasuno might know where he might be."

So Kuro payed Karasuno a visit but the members didn't have a glue who the genius writer was. Kuro thought they knew since his manager had mention they might know.

"Suga-san might know who he is." Tanaka mention. "I'm not too sure but he was the one who got us a good lyricist when out got sick."

"Where is Suga-san?" Nishinoya looked around and saw the older male was no where to be seen. "I thought he was here."

"Anyway you should probably talk to Suga about the mysterious lyricist." Daichi said.

Daichi had told Kuro that Suga might be outside since he likes to get some fresh air once they are always finished with their shoots. And just as Daichi said Suga was indeed outside and he had just finished talking to a little guy with orange hair that he didn't recognized.

"Suga-san!" Suga turned around and saw Kuro walking toward him. He was surprised to see Kuro here.

"What brings you here?" Suga asked.

"There something I need to ask you. It's about that mysterious lyricist. Do you know about him? Because we really in a pinch right now and really need his help."

"You mean Hinata."

"Hinata? So you do know about the lyricist?"

"I do."

 **XXX**

"Whoa! I had no idea how popular Nekos was! I don't really think of boy bands even though I write lyrics for them."

There are 60,000 eager fans going wild at the arena. There's still time until they hit the stage, but the fans are already excited.

"Well, yeah! No other boy band out there produces their own music." Yachi was a fan of the band like many others, so Hinata invited her since he had an extra ticket with him given to him by Suga.

" _I can't believe I came here."_

"I can't believe that I get to see them so soon!" She looked really excited, it's good thing that I invited her, also I didn't want to come alone. "I'm so lucky since your invited me! Not to mention these awesome seats!"

"How did you get these tickets anyways?"

"Well."

At that moment, the lights dim and the arena is enveloped in complete darkness. The members of the band were shown on the huge screen in the back and Hinata noticed one of the members that he had earlier met this morning when he was running late.

"Are you all ready for Nekos?!" Lev says in a loud voice.

"Yeeeeaaahhhh!" Jumping for joy, the audience crams the arena, waving their glow sticks in the air.

"It's Lev! Oh, I wish he could be right here so we could gaze into each other's eyes!"

"How you all doing?" Nobuyuki Kai the next member blows the audience a kiss.

"Kai is super dreamy!" Yachi says without looking away from the stage. "He's such a gentleman… So refined…"

"Hey! I can't hear you! Make some noise!"

"That's Kenma, isn't it?"

"He's also such a good actor! I'm sure he'll be a Hollywood big-shot one day."

"All you guys at the back! Can you see us?!"

"Yaku!" Yachi yelled. "He's pretty cute."

" _She's right about that."_

"Kuro! Over here!"

"Is he the frontman? The leader?"

"Yeah, that's him! I love all the songs he writes!"

The concert goes on and on with fans getting excited over the band.

" _I heard they have other members but only few appear in stage just like Karasuno."_

"This is our final song." Kuro says.

The moment that the song is sang Hinata's face goes pales and his face drains.

" _This sounds just like something I wrote."_

Hinata then recalls the day that he lost his small book that he writes songs just for fun. To think the lyrics that he had wrote is being sang from a boy band he hardly knew. They didn't even have permission to sing those lyrics.

"Hinata, what are you thinking about?"

"Huh? What was that?"

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

"I like to call it creative thinking. Hey, does Nekos write their own lyrics?"

"Of course they do! I heard they had a song writer that writes for them."

 **XXX**

After the concert there was an after party for famous people. Hinata was invited since he knew the company and Suga insisted him to come and bring a friend but he couldn't find Suga anywhere or the other members of Karasuno.

"Aren't you that infamous Hinata Shouyou?" An old man name of Tanji Washijō

"Yachi, go over there and have some fun." Yachi had a bad feeling and didn't want to leave Hinata alone but the look Hinata gave her made her leave him.

"To think you'll be in a place like here." Hinata used to be a famous but not most people know about him. He gave up his dream as a child and hadn't been heard ever since but this man seemed to know him.

"Let me get a picture with you." The guy smirked and grabbed Hinata by the hand.

"Let me go." Hinata yelled, as he tried pull away.

 ***thud***

"Huh?"

"Ow.."

" _Oh no! I pushed him into Kenma! Then again it saved me."_

"I-I'm sorry."

Kenma didn't say a word. Hinata's eyes lands on a strange object lying on the floor, and I realize…

"Is that a… toupee?"

"Nooo! The old man yells.

" _This is actually funny."_ Hinata tries to hide his laugh.

Just past the lump of artificial hair is a shinny bald head.

People around started to stare at the old man with bald head.

"He's bald." A woman snicker.

Hey, don't laugh so hard." A man says to the woman who is laughing.

By now, all the party guests are transfixed by Washijo's bald head.

"How dare you make a fool of me." Washijo yelled in anger.

"I think that's enough."

" _Nobuyuki Kai?"_

"Mr. Washijo, you're only attracting more attention. You don't want that right now, do you?"

"Uhh…"

"And isn't there something more important you should do instead of yelling at him?"

"Ah!"

" _He's right, he should so something about that toupee."_

"You're lucky that Kai was here. I'll let this go… for now." Washijo glares at Hinata. He storms out, his head now shining bright red."

"That was close…"

"Yeah. He sure is your stereotypical creep, isn't he?" Kenma says.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs to be more careful. I'm sure that won't be the last time that pig in a wig tries something."

" _P… Pig in a wig? Does he mean the toupee? How can a pop star talk like that? He's seem different then the time I met him before."_

"Um, thank you for your help, Kai-san."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." Kai smiles.

"Hinata, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help…"

"That's fine, since I would worry if you were involved."

"Hinata…" Kenma speaks.

"You weren't… front row, center stage, were you?"

"Yea, I was…"

"No way! Could you see the faces in the audience?"

"No. this is special. I remembered you two because you're both so cute." Kai denies, Yachi is now blushing from Kai's words. "We'll be singing one song here at the party, so we have to get a move on."

"See you later, Shouyou." Kenma waved goodbye as the two leave.

" _They're gone. I can't believe that just happened and apparently Yachi can't believe it either. Wait a second here. Did Kenma just call me by my name. How does he know my name?"_

"Hinata!" Suga came running toward Hinata and Yachi with worried expression on his face. "I heard that something horrible happened to you." Suga was panting hard, looked like he had been running.

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked, confused.

"I heard some people talk about it out back."

"So that's where you were?"

"Suga-san, you don't have to worry about a thing since Nekos's Kai and Kenma saved the day."

"Did they now?"

Yachi went to get something to eat and it was only Suga and Hinata alone.

"There's something I need to talk about. That song that they sang. I'm sure that belongs to me."

"Oh, you found out." Suga scratched his head with a guilty expression on his face.

"You know something about it." Hinata stared right into Suga's eyes without looking away.

"Sorry, Hinata but I took your lyrics and gave to Nekos since they were in a pinch. Their lyricist just quit without reason and they had no song ready since the guy was supposed to write them the songs for today and the only idea I had was your lyrics that you wrote for fun."

"Seriously." Hinata couldn't believe this but he couldn't stay mad at the pop idol since he was just helping out a fellow friend in need, since they were in the same company.

"So about what I asked you about?"

"You mean helping them out and be their lyricist for the time being until they find a new one." Hinata didn't write lyrics that was full-time so he wasn't sure about it.

"Let me think about it a bit more."

"It's fine by me." Suga smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** He's Like A cat

* * *

Hinata was thinking long and hard about the request that he was offered. He didn't think he could do it since he never really wrote lyrics full-time before and it would be hard going to one place from another. He was thinking if this was really a good idea.

"Hinata, you're early today." A young woman entered the room, older then he was.

"Shimizu-san." That surprised Hinata that he almost jumped from his seat.

Hinata was in the theatre group. He was asked to write some lyrics for the play that the group was doing. Since Hinata was good at writing lyrics since young they asked him. They even offered to pay the boy but the young man refused saying he wanted to help out in the first place. And he didn't want the people he knew so well to give him money.

"You're working really hard, aren't you?" Shimizu looked over the lyrics that Hinata had been writing in his notebook that he got back from Sugawara.

"I want this play to be really good and to make it good I have to write the best lyrics." Hinata smiled.

"Don't push yourself too much. You're also working on your own jobs as well."

"Don't worry." Hinata smiled.

Everybody else started to arrived. The theatre group were a bunch of young actors and actress as well as people that do behind the scenes effects and such.

Hinata was glad to be part of something so great. He loved watching their play. He felt happy as he watched them even though it nothing like movies but here you can really feel the people did a really good job.

"What's this?" Kinoshita picked up a CD that was on the table that Hinata was working his lyrics on. Hinata turned and saw the actor had picked up the CD that he had brought. "I didn't think you were into other boy bands and of them of all."

The CD that Kinoshita had picked up was the CD of Nekos. Hinata didn't think he would end up buying their CD when he went to the music store but his eyes just went to their rack and he ended up buying it.

"I was offered to write lyrics for them." Hinata still at his eyes on his notebook as he spoke, he acted like he didn't care about what he had just said.

"WHAT!" Kinoshita was so shocked at what Hinata had said he yelled so loud that all eyes were on them.

"What's going on?" Narita asked from across from them.

"Hinata said he was offered to write for Nekos."

"WHAT!" Everybody started yelling and screaming.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Hinata sighed._

"That's wonderful Hinata." Shimizu smiled.

Everybody started to get excited for him that Hinata didn't know what to say to them. He was still unsure if he wanted to take the job full-time because if he did that meant less time with this group of wonderful people he met.

"Is there a problem?" Shimizu when she noticed that Hinata wasn't noisy as he should be and he didn't look happy as well.

"If I take this offer I might not be able see you guys and help you as much."

"Is that what is bothering you?" Kinoshita patted the young man on his head and gave him the brightest smile ever. "We'll be okay without you here so go and be a writer for them."

 **XXX**

"Hinata, you really okay with this." Hinata had decided take the offer to be a lyricist for the band Nekos.

"Yes, but there will be a problem." Hinata scratched his head, thinking how he was going to deal with this all. "You do know that I live far from here, don't you?"

"I see what you mean by that."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." A voice interrupted the two. Hinata recognized the man since he was the member of Nekos that he saw with his friend.

"Let me introduce you. This is Tetsurou Kuro and is also the producer of Nekos."

"It's nice to finally meet you Chibi-chan." Kuro held his hand toward Hinata. The boy took the older male's hand in return.

"Can not call me that?" Hinata said annoyed, but all Kuro did was laugh it off. "Anyway, what do you mean by that I don't have to worry about a thing?"

"That's right." Sugawara wanted to know as well.

"I was thinking that you stay with us for the time being. There is a extra room that we don't use."

"Are you serious!" Sugawara yelled, making Kuro's ears ring hard.

"Ow, my ear." Kuro winced in pain.

"That's actually a good idea since then I don't have to travel far and I can come to studio and not be late." Hinata thought it was a good idea, then again he had to live with people he hardly knew but it was the only possible way he could write lyrics and give it to them in time.

"Then it settles it." Kuro said, the producer then stared at teary face Sugawara. "Why the hell are you crying for!"

"I feel like I'm giving away my son." Sugawara wiped the tears with a napkin he had in his pocket.

"Ah, Suga-san!" The grey-haired man hugged the little ball of orange sunshine in his arms that it was hard for Hinata whenever Sugawara acted this way.

"Give me a break!" Kuro didn't think Sugawara was this kind of guy, then again when looking at Hinata he can tell that this boy could get into a lot of trouble. "Don't worry so much, I will be there for Chibi-chan."

"I don't believe you!" Sugawara was so straight-forward with his words.

"Suga-san, you don't have to worry about a thing. And I will come by and see you and Karasuno."

"Really!" Sugawara eyes lite up into a fire, Kuro couldn't understand how easily taken in by the ball of sunshine that Sugawara was. It was strange seeing his friend like this since he has never seen such a side before.

 **XXX**

After Sugawara finally pulled away from Hinata the black-haired man decided to introduce the other members of Nekos to him and Hinata was getting to get a bit nervous.

Kuro didn't even knock on the door of room since he was a member. He walked in with Hinata by his side. The members were getting ready for their shoot that was soon.

"Kuro, you late for once." Kai said, when he spotted him but then his eyes went to the boy next to him, and Kai was sure he had seen this boy somewhere before.

"Sorry I had something to do. Also I got us our ghost writer." Kuro smiled, he pushed Hinata to the front where everyone had eyes on him, and it was beginning to make the boy nervous when they stare at him that way.

"Chibi-chan is our ghost writer." Kuro said.

"So chibi-chan is the genius writer." Yaku got up and eyed the ball of sunshine from top to bottom.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Hinata Shoyou." Hinata bowed his head to the members.

"I remember now. You're that boy that was harassed by Washijo!" Kai yelled, as he pointed at the boy.

"You were harassed!" Kuro was surprised to hear this, along with others but Kenma stood their playing his video game in his hand, like he didn't hear a thing.

"You have been careful chibi-chan." Yaku patted the boy in the head and somehow this guy reminded Hinata of Sugawara a bit. "I'm Yaku Morisuke , come to me if you need any help."

"Yaku-san, your calling Hinata chibi but you're not-"Yaku then glared at his band member. "Care to say that in a loud voice." His kohai shut up after that.

"That idiot is Haiba Lev." Kuro said.

"Let get along well." Kai took his hand into Hinata and shook it hard.

"And we have Kenma." Kuro turned to him, yet he was still playing his video game.

"You're a lot different then before." Hinata said, as he looked at Kenma. The member playing his game finally turned when he was talked to but confused by Hinata's words.

"We have a shoot but meet us here later then we can go home together."

"What do you mean by that Kuro?" Kai asked.

"He's going to stay with us since it wouldn't be fair to ask him to travel from so far."

"You mean, you don't live in Tokyo."

"No I do but my home is a bit far from here."

"Chibi-chan is going to live with us." Yaku pounded on the boy into his arms, his eyes lite up just like the way Sugawara would.

 _"This guy is just like Suga-san that it is worrying."_

"We'll see you later." Kuro waved goodbye to the ball of sunshine as did the rest of the members as they left.

 **XXX**

Hinata arrived at his new home. It was really big that he didn't believe that he would be staying at such a place. Even the kitchen was big and the bathroom was something he never saw before, a fountain with an angel in the middle, like those ones in the parks he would see often.

Hinata got his own room, the one Kuro had been telling him about. He was able to do anything to his room. But Hinata didn't have any plans to change anything, besides having things that belonged to him in the room now. Like that hug book self of his. Hinata tends to read a lot.

"Chibi-chan." Kuro calls from outside his room.

"Kuro-san." Hinata says as he gets off from the bed he was lying on. He opens the door and Kuro is standing there.

"I know it's short notice but can you start writing on lyrics. We're suppose to sing a song for a movie that Kenma is currently staring in. It's a theme song."

"Kenma is?"

"You probably don't know this since you don't know our band well. Kenma is an amazing actor."

"I did hear about him from my friend saying he acts."

"That's good at least you know a little." Kuro smiles.

"What kind of lyric do you want me to write?"

"Just write whatever you feel like first. We'll make it fit later."

 _"I should write whatever I feel?"_

"The song should be from a perspective of a female."

"The heroine."

"If you need, don't hesitate to ask." Kuro says as he walks away. He stopped and turns back to Hinata and hands him some documents and leaves again.

"I've wrote songs telling from female before but…"

Hinata flips through the documents about the movie.

"The story's a romance between a rich guy and poor music student. Kenma plays the rich guy."

Hinata decided to go to the living room and sort it all out. He sits down on the sofa and begins to read.

"This some work of art. It's a tragic love story." As Hinata reads, he takes out his notebook and pen.

"So, this theme song should be about the painful side of love a broken heart."

"Broken heart, huh."

Hinata tosses aside the pen and lies down on the sofa.

"I could probably write a dozens of lyrics but this subject is a little…"

"Could you keep it down?"

"Huh?"

"Ah! Kenma!?" Started by the sudden voice, Hinata sees Kenma lying on the other side of the table.

"How long have you been there?"

"How long? Since you started reading that file and mumbling to yourself."

 _"I didn't notice him at all. He's been lying there on the floor like he's a cat. And he heard me taking to myself."_

"Kenma, what's that book you have in your hand?" Hinata asks.

"This? It's the script to the movie you looking over."

"Oh..."

"You really are like an alien. If your trying call home do it in your room. Thanks to your mumbling I haven't been able to concentrate on this."

"Sorry about that." Hinata smiles.

"You don't look like your sorry at all."

 _"Kenma really is different from last time. When he was in front of the fans he was a bit nicer."_

"…"

"…"

"Are you going be in here all night?" Kenma gets up with a sigh.

 **FLOP**

"!"

Kenma tosses the script down next to Hinata.

"Um.!"

"You look like you wanted it read it."

"Did I look that way to you?" Kenma was right about that he took the script from Kenma.

"I guess I'll play some games while you reading through that." With that Kenma headed upstairs.

"Wait!" Hinata called up to Kenma who stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Kenma asked.

"Why don't we both read it. I mean I can help you practice at the same time as reading it."

Kenma didn't know what to say to that but Hinata had a point.

"Well, I don't want to be behind on my lines." He said as he walked back down to where Hinata was.

Hinata smiled at Kenma yet the singer didn't understand why the boy was even smiling like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

 **assassins-fairy-basketball**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoying it**

 **thanks for review**

* * *

Chapter 3: Closer

* * *

Hinata noticed a few things about Kenma when he started working with them. Kenma had another side, when he is with his fans and in front of people in the outside world, he acts like a total gentle man but when he's at home he acts cold and like a lazy cat.

At first Hinata thought it was strange since when he first met the guy he was so kind to him. But for some odd reason Kenma doesn't seem to recognize him which makes the ghost writer a bit sad. After their script reading together he hoped that Kenma would warm up to him but it wasn't easy with somebody like him.

"Chibi-chan." Kuro knocked on the door of Hinata's door but there was no answer. The man slowly opened his room and when he entered he saw Hinata covered in files of books and then he saw a bunch of papers on the floor.

"What's all this?" Kuro bent down and picked up one of the papers on the ground. He saw it was some lyrics, then he picked up the others on the floor, he was surprised that all of them were lyrics. "Why did he write so many?"

"What are you standing in the doorway for?" Yaku had popped from behind him almost making the producer jump from the surprise from his band member.

"Look at all these." Yaku eyed the papers that Kuro had picked then he saw the boy sitting on his desk, looked like the boy was asleep.

"Unbelievable!"

"I told him to write a lyric not a whole bunch." Kuro scratched his head, he didn't know what to say to that. "And what's more all of these lyrics aren't half bad."

"So what are we going to do with them?" Yaku asked.

"I guess we will go over with the band."

Just then a ring was heard and two standing there looked around. They thought it was their own phone but they weren't so far away.

Hinata's eyes opened and reached out for the phone in his pocket.

"What's happened?" Hinata asked, like it had happened before.

"Okay." Hinata hung up the phone and as he turned around he saw Yaku and Kuro standing there with the lyrics that he had written.

"Kuro-san, I have to go out but I hope the lyrics are to your band's liking." Before Kuro could say anything the sunshine boy rushed out in a hurry, the two didn't understand what was wrong with the boy.

"Are you heading out?" Kai spotted Hinata hurriedly down the stairs.

"Yes I am. Sorry can't talk to you now." Hinata apologized as he rushed out the home.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Kai asked nobody in particular.

"That's what I like to know aa well." Kuro and Yaku appeared out of nowhere. Kai didn't even see the two come in the living room.

"It seems really important for him to rush like that." Yaku said.

"Where's Kenma?" Kuro asked.

"Probably still a sleep."

 **XXX**

"What is this about you not doing as the doctors and nurses tell you?" Hinata had gone to the hospital that was a little farer away.

"I hate this place!" Natsu, his younger sister was acting like a spoil brat. He had things to do today but then he got call from Natsu's nurse and he had to forget his plans to come see her.

"I'm sorry to call you like this when your busy." The nurse apologized at the sunshine boy.

"No, it's not a problem." Hinata smiled.

"I was going to call your mother but she insisted she wanted to see you."

"Natsu, I told you that I'm busy and that I can't always come here often."

"But that's not fair!" She yelled.

"It may not be fair but I have work hard for your and okaa-san. Be a good girl and I will bring you something next time I visit." Hinata said.

"Really!" Natsu's eyes lite up from those words from Hinata.

"Yea." Hinata smiled.

After his visit with his sister Hinata had a long way back to where he came from. On his way he saw a poster of the movie that Kenma was staring in. Hinata remembered the way Kenma was when they were practicing his lines. He was so focus like a completely different person.

Just then the boy's phone rang but it wasn't a call but a text. Hinata looked and saw it was text from Kuro. He wondered what he wanted.

"Our manager is busy so can I ask you to go oversee Kenma's shoot. And I think it's best to disguise yourself."

Hinata texted Kuro back and hurried to shoot that Kuro mapped in his text.

When Hinata entered the scene he was amazed at everything. It was actually his first time to ever be in a movie set. He has written some lyrics for movies but he never been in the set of them so the boy was amazed that he was able to see.

"Can I help you?" A man walked up to Hinata. He looked like the producer of the movie they shooting, completely different image of Kuro.

"I was told to oversea Kenma's shoot."

"Oh, you must Hinata. Kuro told me everything."

Hinata watches the scene the main character, Zen, and his mother.

Action!

"Zen, remember what we talked about before?"

"Are you still trying convince me to meet with a matchmaker? Mom, I asked you to let that drop for now."

"I know, but… You're not dating anyone right now, are you?"

"No, not exactly. But I've been playing with a very interesting kitty recently."

The scene last about five minutes.

Hinata watches as Kenma gets everything on the first take.

The shoot continues and finally Kenma is on break.

"That was really well done, Kenma." Kenma turns around to see Hinata but he has a different face on.

"You're the person who saved me that time."

"You remember now."

"What are you doing here?" Kenma asked.

"Kuro told me to be like a manager to you since your real manager couldn't make."

"You also know Kuro."

"Why are you talking to me like you don't know me at all." Hinata was getting real mad. "I thought we became a bit close after reading the script together."

"Script?" Kenma then took a close at Hinata and realize he was. With the glasses it was hard to tell but when he looked closer he could tell.

" _That's why he asked that time?"_

The shoot finally finished.

"I'm heading out, good night everybody."

Kenma says his goodbye to the crew.

 **XXX**

Knock Knock

"Are you still up? Can I come in?" Hinata is surprised by Kenma's voice from the other said. It was strange for the guy to come to his room.

"What is it?" Hinata opens the door and then Kenma comes in and closes the door behind him.

"I thought it was weird when we first met and you acted like you knew me." He went along to explain when we met where I was in a bit of a pinch.

"I also thought it was strange for you to act a bit different." Hinata said.

"I was acting in front of my fans. I had to be a gentleman in front of them."

" _That's makes sense."_

"I get tired of acting like somebody else in front of them. I like to be myself at home."

"But you were acting that time at that party too."

"Now that you mention it. I did." Kenma let out a small laugh.

"You know you actually look cute when you smile." Hinata pointed it out for the blond.

"Don't call me cute!" Kenma didn't like being called cute.

" _I guess even he doesn't like being called cute."_

"Didn't you want to practice the lines for the movie?" Kenma threw the notebook he had, the same one from the day that they had practiced before.

"You don't mind."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

So the two practiced lines together. If others saw this, they would think this was impossible since Kenma doesn't like getting too close to people, especially if they are somebody he hardly knew. Even Kenma didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to practice some lines with the ghost writer.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I just wanted to see you again."

It was fun reading the lines together. Hinata found it fun and interesting. He didn't do something like this before and he felt he learned something new and would help him in the future.

"I guess reading the script isn't so bad with you around."

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"It's just better with you then myself." He said, there was a slight blush on Kenma's face. He was embarrassed that he turned around so Hinata wouldn't see.

" _What's wrong with him?"_

"Anyway we are done so I'm going back to my room." Kenma said as he grabbed the script and headed toward his room.

"I guess we still aren't exactly close yet." Hinata murmured but he didn't mind since he felt he knew Kenma a little bit better even if he is like a cat who doesn't want to get close to others.

 **XXX**

"Kenma!" Kuro entered his room without knocking and that made Kenma give a glare to his teammate.

"I told you to knock before you enter." Kenma was playing video games in his room, he wasn't looking at the door but at the tv screen. His eyes were on the game.

"I see you same as ever." Kuro sighed. He walked closer to where Kenma was. "I heard you two were practicing earlier."

"Is that so?" Kenma acted like he didn't care because he didn't.

"It's funny since you don't usual let anybody in your space." Kuro said.

"He's just a bit different. He comes into my bubble even if I say no."

"Is that so? Anyway he finished the lyrics to the song that we are going to sing. I'm surprised how talented that little guy is. I wonder why he hasn't become a full-time lyricist."

Kenma still didn't look at Kuro.

"We start practicing tomorrow."

"Okay." Kenma said and then Kuro left the room.

"I wish he would at least look at me when I talk to him." Kuro sighed as he continued toward his studio in the house. He had get the music ready for when they practice tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

Chapter 4: Those Eyes

* * *

Hinata and Kenma were in the dance studio. It was deserted and so they used the room to practice some lines to help Kenma for the upcoming movie he would star in.

"Let's get Started."

"Okay." Hinata nodded.

They stand in the middle of the room and open their scripts.

"You can just read like you normally do. I'm not expecting that you improved from practicing before."

"O-Okay."

 _"He didn't have to say it like that."_

Hinata clears his throat and open his mouth.

"…Oh no, where am I? I'm lost…"

"You!" Kenma starts.

"Huh? Zen? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same things! Why are you here?"

" _Kenma is really good at this. Well he is an actor."_

"I see… You came here to get caught."

Kenma stops from reading his scripts and looks up at Hinata.

"No. This isn't right." Kenma sighs and steps back a bit.

"What does being in love feel like?"

"Being in love?" Hinata repeats Kenma's words.

"Yeah."

"You're a normal boy. You've been in love before, right? Tell me!"

"I may be a normal boy but I had no time for dating and all I care about is my friends."

"You're lying! I know how you're constantly fantasizing about stuff!"

"What does that have to do with dating!"

"You need to come up with a better lie if you want to fool me."

"It's not a lie!"

"Why _does he look so serious?_ Does he want to truly perfect this scene?

 _"_ I'm not sure about love but I heard from some friends that I know that are in a relationship that just seeing that person makes you happy and talking to them makes you even happier. Thinking about them makes your heart race and your chest feel tight.

"Feel tight?" Kenma spoke.

 _"This is kind of embarrassing… Is it helping him?_

"So it hits you in the heart…Got it. Let's do it again."

"Huh!?"

" _Did he understand what I said?"_

Hinata is surprised it worked.

The two continue their practice. And it seems like Kenma is getting better at expression himself as he practiced with Hinata but the thought of love is still in his mind.

Hinata can't break his gaze away from Kenma. His soft golden-colored eyes pull Hinata in…

" _His eyes are so beautiful."_

 _"_ It's your turn." Kenma's cold tone brings Hinata back to reality.

"Did you get in another daydream?" Kenma sighs. "Pull yourself together, you daydream train."

"Train?"

 _"How does that even make sense?"_

"Anyway, I think I've gotten the hang of it. Thanks for your help. Anyway it's late so let's go upstairs."

As they head for the stairs, they hear noise coming from the living room.

 _"Is that the TV?"_ Hinata looks and see the TV is indeed on.

"Must been Levi. He always falls asleep in front of the TV." Kenma says. Kenma pauses for a bit. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Hinata asks.

Kenma freezes on his way to turn off the TV. There is a man in the TV screen. It seems the TV was playing a movie that was on and it was one of Hinata's favourite actor.

"One of Tamayama Tetsuji's classic movie."

"You.."

"Sorry! Looks like I was babbling to myself…"

"You want to watch that movie?" Kenma asks.

"Huh?"

"Come here."

Kenma brings Hinata to his room.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

Hinata looks around the room. This was the very first time that he has ever been in his room. He has bookshelves lined with comic books and movies. And his TV stand is crammed full of video games. And there on the floor is a cat plushie.

 _"Why does he have a cat plushie?"_

"What?"

"Nothing."

Something catches Hinata's eyes and he runs over to the shelf in the corner.

"This is the DVD of that movie that was playing on TV! You have the limited edition? Wow! And you have movie posters, videos, and DVDs from tons of his movies!"

"You…"

"Oh! Sorry, I got over excited!

 _"I lost control again like that train."_

"You can look at you want. Just don't break anything." Kenma laughs.

"Hm?"

"But maybe your too excited not to…" Kenma takes the DVD that was playing on Tv and puts it in the DVD player. The movie starts playing.

Kenma sits down.

"Don't you want to watch it?" He asks.

"Kenma, are you a big fan of Tamayama Tetsuji?"

"!"

"What? And you're not?"

"Yes. I am."

Hinata sits beside Kenma and they watch the movie together.

Hinata notice the way Kenma looks at the screen the way a little kid looks at his big brother. Hinata would have never guess that they had the same taste in movies.

"Kuro-san mention that you originally wanted to become an actor."

"Kuro has a big mouth… But yeah, I did. So?"

"Why did you join a band instead? Hinata asks. "I mean, you can still get acing jobs as a pop star, but…"

"The first time I saw a Tamayama Tetsuji film, I was 13 and it really spoke to me."

"Tetsuhi's movie did?"

"Yeah. And I thought it would be cool try being lots of different people by acting." Kenma continues his story. "SO, I joined an acting troupe, but I never got anywhere…

"But you're such a good actor."

"Not at first. Back then I couldn't act my way out of a paper bag."

"So, how did you get into Nekos?"

"Four years after I started acting, my child hood friend and classmate, Kuro, asked me to join. I would still be able to act as a pop star, so I decided to pursue my dream that way. My dream is to become the same caliber actor as Tamayama Tetsuji.

"I know you can do it if you try your best!"

"Oh yeah, Thanks." There was a slight blush on Kenma's face. Hinata found it strange that this guy had opened up to him a little bit and even thanked him.

" _He's super pop star and an actor but he likes nerdy things like video games and has an idol of his own he looks up to. Kenma is actually a normal person."_

"I feel the same."

"The same?" Kenma repeats.

 _"I said that out loud."_

"I mean as a lyricist I want to do my best." Hinata smiled.

 **XXx**

Hinata wake up to the sound of a vaguely familiar song.

"Hm?"

 _"I don't know this song. Oh yeah, it's one of Nekos's."_

Hinata eyes open a crack and he can just barely make out a face right in front of his.

"Zzz…"

"!?"

 _"Oh right. I helped with Kenma's lines and then we watched some movie and then we got talking. The we must have fallen asleep right here."_

"Hm…? Oh….morning." Kenma says rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." Hinata then checks his watch and realize he is late. "I'll be going now."

He leaves before Kenma can say anything. Hinata goes to his room and changes his clothes. To be honest Hinata felt a bit strange, it's not like he hasn't spent the night at a guy's house. He has since he has lots of friends but with Kenma he felt very weird. His heart was beating really fast.

"What's wrong with me?" He let out a sigh.

 _"Anyway I have to hurry up."_

"Are you going out?" Hinata saw Kuro on the way downstairs.

"Yea. I promise to meet Suga-san."

"Chibi-chan, wait!" Hinata turned and saw Yaku standing there and he looked like he was going out as well.

"Yaku-san."

"I'm also meeting Suga-kun, so let's go together."

"Sure." Hinata said.

"By the way Chibi-chan, why is your face so red?"

"What?" Hinata didn't realize it. "It's Nothing!" Hinata goes ahead toward the door and both Kuro and Yaku gives the boy a strange look.

"I'll see later Kuro." He says and walks out and catches up to the sunshine boy.

….

"Yaku-san, we can take the car you know." Hinata suggested.

"It's fine since I wanted have a nice long walk with you. By the way chibi-chan, why are you walking so far ahead of me."

"Because I'll stand out if I'm with you." Hinata was so blunt with his words.

"Your kind of mean, you know that."

"I didn't mean anything by that."

"I'm not mad but your right I do stand out." Yaku smiled.

Yaku caught up Hinata and was now walking side by side. Hinata noticed the stars and whispers as they walk, of course since there is a famous idol walking down the street like it's the normal thing to do.

"I worry about you walking by yourself."

"Worry? Why?" Hinata asked.

"You're so adorable and cute. And since you're so short I'm sure you will get kidnapped one of these days so I worry about you."

"Yaku-san, I'm not that short. And aren't you basely the same height as me."

"Nope!" Yaku said that with no problem. "I am taller than you are and I can protect you."

"What?" Hinata didn't know what to say to that, even if he did he felt he shouldn't say anything else that has height mention by the way Yaku's expression changed.

"If Levi was I would kill him hard."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"You don't have to worry about it." Yaku smiled.

Back in the house lev sneezed by Yaku's words.

The two finally arrived at the studio and it was filled with many people working. As they entered Suga's room the moment he saw the ball of sunshine he hugged him like they hadn't seen each other for a very long time.

"Thanks for looking after him." Suga said, acting like a big brother, or more like a mother in this case.

"Hinata, I didn't want to bring this up but your mother and sister is here." Suga said.

"What? Why are they doing here?" Hinata asked, Yaku watched as how Hinata's expression looked so grim.

"I'm not sure but when I came in this morning Daichi was talking to them. It seems they wanted to see you and we couldn't turn them away."

"Where are they?" Hinata asked.

"They are in the stylist room."

"I'll be back." Hinata said and left the two idols.

"Suga-kun, what's going on?"

"It's hard to say but Hinata has a ruff past. I wonder how it will be when he meets his mother since they haven't seen each other for a very long time."

"What do you mean by that?" Yaku asked.

"Well, his mother is not one that he gets along with since they always argue."

"I'm worried so I'm going to see him."

"Yea. I would be his mother doesn't like me so well after what I did." Suga had a sad expression as he said those words and Yaku had never seen such a sad look on his face like that, it made Yaku worry.

Hinata entered the room and saw his sister and mother sitting on the couch.

"What are you two doing here?" Hinata demanded, he wasn't happy to see them here. "I thought I told you not to bring Natsu here."

"She wanted to see you." His mother said.

"And I told you before that she can't come here in her condition."

"Are you blaming this all on me! She's like this because of you!" His mother yelled. "She is too attached to you even when I said we should wait for you but I can't do that. She loves you more than she should."

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled.

"You're just like your father. No wonder my daughter turned out this way."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Hinata hated this, this happened every time with this woman that claims to be his mother. She may be his mother but also not since she only married his father, his real mother died.

"Onichan." Natsu spoke.

"Sorry, Natsu." Hinata spoke in a soft voice.

"She wants to talk to you."

"I get it!"

His mother left the room and only Natsu and him were left. Hinata bend down to the little girl, well not so little girl. She was that age to make her own choices but the choices weren't to Hinata's liking.

"Oniichan." Natsu spoke. "Are you angry at me?"

"No I'm not." Hinata hugged his little sister as she hugged him back with a smile on her face.

"I love you oniichan!"

"I love you too." Hinata didn't know when it happened, but it happened.

That time he didn't think things would go this far. Because of him.

"Chibi-chan." Hinata heard Yaku's voice from the door.

"Sorry about this."

"Are you okay?" Yaku asked.

"Yea. I'm going to take my mother and sister back so I'm won't be coming back tonight until tomorrow." Hinata said, Yaku saw the sadness in the boy's eyes.

"Is oniichan going stay with us tonight?" Natsu asked.

"Yea."

"Then oniichan will sleep with Natsu."

"Yea."

Hinata took Natsu's hand and they walked out the door as they passed Yaku. Yaku watched as Hinata went to meet up with his mother.

"That's an expression I have never seen on him before."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kiss

* * *

Kenma woke up early that morning and was hungry so he headed downstairs. When he entered the living room, he saw the other band members were already there but there was one person that wasn't there which was kind of strange.

"Are you looking for chibi-chan?" Yaku asked.

"I wasn't looking for him." Kenma said his answer really fast but Yaku already knew he was looking for the sunshine boy.

Then there was look on Yaku's face as he mentions the sunshine boy, a face that he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Is something wrong?" Kenma asked.

"It's nothing. Well nothing that I know of so far."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenma asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Anyway I made some breakfast."

The band members sat in the living room and ate their breakfast. It was a long time since everybody ate together since everybody was always busy with their own solo projects.

"So which song are we going so sing?" Lev asked.

Everybody knew that Hinata wrote a whole bunch of lyrics.

"It was a hard choice but I think we will choose this one." Kuro handed everyone the lyrics that Hinata had wrote for them.

"Tender Rain." Kenma read it out loud the title of the name of the song.

"It's not like anything I ever heard." Kuro said. "And it goes well the music."

After they were finished their breakfast the band members went to their studio in their home. It was empty and they hadn't used it for some time but now they had to practice a lot for the song for Kenma's movie.

"I made your part bigger since it's your movie." Kuro said.

"Okay." Kenma nodded his head.

The dancing went well for them and it matched well with their song and Kenma found that the song matched well with the movie but where was the person who had wrote it. Kenma's thought went to Hinata.

The movie that Kenma starred in was about two lovers who couldn't be together because of their family difference but even so they love each other and would do anything to be with one another but in the end things don't go the way they want it.

Even after practice the song was in Kenma's head. He was humming to it as he played some video games in his room. It was odd that Hinata was still no where to be found. Yaku had said that he should be back but no sign of the sunshine boy with that smile of his and coming to bug him and practice with him.

"I wonder where he is?"

Kenma didn't like this, how he couldn't play his video games in peace when his mind was filled with that orange boy of sunshine with that goofy grin of his and his daydreaming personally.

Just then Kenma heard the front door to their home opened. Kenma wanted to see if it was Hinata so he went to the front and saw he wasn't the only one who thought of the same thing. Yaku was standing there with a sad look on the sunshine.

"Why is he making that look?" Kenma hid a bit away to see what was up.

"You're pretty late." Yaku said.

"Sorry but I had to take care of some things."

"Is your family okay?" Yaku asked.

"Yea." Hinata gave a weak smile.

 **XXX**

After the next couple day Hinata was back to his normal self like nothing ever happened to him. He was cheerful and smiled to everybody as he helped with them

Hinata was asked to go with Kenma to his film set.

First Kenma had to do a scene where the lovers have an argument.

"Why did you break your promise?" The female lead says. "You said you'd come to my concert!

"Shut up. You're being so whiny." Next was Kenma's line.

It was strange for Hinata to think that Kenma could say such lines when he's not like that at home. He is mostly lazy but he is an actor so of course he has to say such lines.

"What!? You're terrible! I waited for you!"

Hinata watches as both of them are on top of their game

*Whoosh*

Suddenly it starts raining.

"Cute! Put everything on hold! The assistant on the set says.

"Get the equipment covered up!" A crew member shouts to everybody."

"What the? The weather report called for clear skies…" Another crew member says.

The crew runs around frantically.

"Looks like filming has been put to hold?" Hinata's gaze then goes to Kenma who speak up.

"Mr. Director?"

"What are we going to do?" The female actress asks.

"I hope this stops soon."

"Let's hang out while we wait, Kenma." The female actress smiles. She grabs Kenma by the arm and pulls him close.

"This girl, seriously."

"Ugh. Let go."

"Wha!" The actress looks shock by Kenma's words.

"I hate it when people hang all over me. And I have nothing to talk to you about."

"Wha…?"

"Did his real self just come out and that was pretty harsh! He's letting his true self show too much."

The actress goes mad and disappears out of sight.

After a few hours later it stops raining.

"Okay, the ground's finally dry." The director says. "We can start filming again!"

The scene goes back to Kenma and the actress. Hinata then noticed something different when they do the scene.

"It seems better then before."

"She's doing much better than before." Hinata hears the assistant talk to the director.

"Yea." The director replies. "This is thanks to Kenma's influence."

"What do you mean?" The assistant asks.

"You've notice the way he was cold to her?"

"Yes."

"I saw her storm off to her trailer earlier. That was all intentional."

"He made her mad on purpose?"

"What?"

"Today's main scene is their fight. So he was being mean to her to make the feeling in the scene more real."

"Oh, I get it. That's really impressive."

"Who would have thought that he had that side to him. It all makes sense now. It's important for actors to get in touch with their emotions for the scene."

The filming finishes and they get back home late since it started to rain and had to wait for the rain to stop to continue to film again.

Hinata realize that nobody is home and it's just the two of them. Then recalls what Kuro had told him, that they are at Osaka and tomorrow they would be joining the band their as well.

"What do you want for dinner? I can make something for us."

"Do whatever you like? He says as he walks away.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asks.

"To take a shower."

"Oh, okay."

Hinata goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge and see what they have.

"I can make chicken and egg rice bowl and maybe miso soup." He murmured. He gets to cooking.

After a while, he hears a sound of a door closing.

"He must be done with his shower."

Hinata hears damp footsteps approaching.

Suddenly Kenma appears wearing nothing but a towel.

"H-Hey! Can you put some clothes on!"

"What's the big deal? I mean were both guys."

"T-That's true but."

Kenma ignores Hinata as he turns to look away and grabs a bottle of water. When he sees the food that Hinata is making, he raises his eyebrows.

"So you decided to make dinner?"

"Yeah."

"It's juts a simple dish, but what do you think?" Hinata asks.

"Looks fine to me. I'm not eating though."

"Huh?"

"Good night."

"Wait a second!"

In Hinata's hurry to stop Kenma, he grabs his towel.

"What?" Kenma asks.

"Why don't you want to eat? You haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Kenma says.

"But you need to eat to keep your strength up!"

"Give it a rest."

"What are you, my mother?" Suddenly the mention of mother stops what Hinata was saying and Kenma noticed that look on the boy's face, it was the same as that time when he saw Hinata come home.

"I'm not trying to be your mother." He says in a weak tone. "But please eat something!

"Fine." Kenma sighs. I want to change first, so let go." He shakes off Hinata's hand and goes upstairs.

Hinata sets dinner out on the table in the living room.

"Enjoy." Hinata smiles.

"Thanks." Kenma says.

"He actually thanked me."

Hinata starts eating as well. Kenma grabs the bottle of soy sauce from the table. He starts pouring it all over the rice in the bowl.

"Huh!?" Hinata stares at Kenma.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks.

"Putting soy sauce on this. What does it look like?"

"I can see that."

"Is he into salty things."

Dinner finishes and they go to their own room.

Hinata thinks that Kenma isn't as bad as he seems, there are times when he says rude things and he doesn't want to people in his bubble but he's a nice guy even if he doesn't show it much.

 **XXX**

They arrived at Osaka the next day and Hinata in the room of the hotel that was for him. He opens his notebook. He reads the script that he had written in his note book. He then comes to a scene in the movie.

"A kiss scene, huh."

"Maybe I can make do with new lyrics with this scene.

Suddenly Hinata gets an idea.

Hinata makes his way to a door to someone's room. He knocks on it and a voice it heard.

"Who is it?" Kenma asks from the other side.

"It's me. Can we talk?" Kenma lets Hinata inside his room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"It's about the kiss scene, I was wondering how the characters feel at that point."

"Kiss scene? Oh yeah, that part." Kenma flips through his copy of the script."

"How are you planning to play Zen here? He wants to express his emotions through the kiss, right?"

"We haven't done any work on this part yet." Kenma says. "But I guess I'll juts do exactly what the script says? Zen thinks that if he admits that he loves her, their relationship will be over. So instead of saying it, he kisses her. And he would say this line softly…"

"Like, 'I…don't want to let you go…"

"I see." Hinata nods. "What about the next line?"

"Hmm. 'But I don't have a choice. I can't make you happy…"

"…"

"Kenma." Hinata stares at Kenma when he suddenly stops.

"Could you read the female's lines? And act it out? That would make it easier to get the mood right."

"Sure."

Hinata opens his script and stand in front of Kenma.

"I… don't want to let you go…"

"He's completely in character!"

"But I don't have a choice…"I can't make you happy."

"I don't care about that! I just want to know how you feel about me! Because I…

"Stop.." Kenma says.

"Zen, I…"

"Don't say it!"

"Mm!"

He suddenly embraces Hinata.

"Zen?"

"Don't say anything else, or I won't be able to hold myself back…"

"What should I do? This is all in the script, but..I know he's just acting, but his expression, his eyes, his movements, they're sucking me in…'

"I can't say how I feel about you…That would ruin everything. If I said it, this would be over. So instead…"

Kenma's arms still around Hinata, he pushes him back against the door.

Hinata then looks at the script.

"The next thing is that Zen puts his lips on…..This isn't good.

"Don't move.."

"How do you expect me to move when your holding onto me."

Just then there is a door bell

Hinata and Kenma freeze at that point.

"Kenma, are you awake?" Lev's voice shouts from the other side of the door. "Oh? The door's open. Hellooooo!"

The door begins to swing open.

 **BAM**

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

The door pushes Hinata forward into Kenma and…

 ***Smooch***

"!?" Both Hinata and Kenma looks shock to see what has happened.

Hinata's lips are pressed against Kenma's. Hinata accidentally kissed Kenma while reading through the lines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

Chapter 6: In Love

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening but he quickly pulled away from Kenma. He could still fell the sensation of their lips on top of one another.

"Kenma, you awaken." Lev's voice rang from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake." Kenma replied.

"Were you daydreaming again?" He asked as he turned to look at Hinata.

"!"

Kenma gets up and pens the door.

"What do you want, Lev?" Kenma asks.

"There you are! We're going to…" Lev stops talking.

"Huh?"

"What is Hinata doing here!?" Lev looked up with a shock expression on his face.

"I was just talking him about a song." Hinata says.

"Really? I don't know if I buy that…"

"Why is that?"

"Because both of your faces are kind of red." Lev points it out. He's grinning at both of them.

"Lev, shut up and he's telling the truth!" Kenma yells. "So, what did you want?"

"Oh, yeah. We're getting together in my room for our usual thing."

"That again?" Kenma looks annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asks.

"You should come too, Hinata. The more the merrier."

The three headed to Lev's room to play cards and have drinks.

"Hey, Kenma." The moment that they leave the room Lev calls toward Kenma in a hushed tone.

"I know you said you guys were talking about lyrics, or whatever, but what really happened in there. I know Hinata is cute and all so…"

"Huh?"

"How did he figure that out? I thought he was supposed to be stupid. But it was his fault we ended up in that situation, anyway. I got a little too into my character during that script reading.

The more they read on, the more Kenma could feel Zen's emotions well up inside him.

"I've never felt that way before… Being unable to control my emotions while acting out a part. Lev isn't the one to blame for that…. It was all my fault." Kenma blushes thinking about what had happened.

"Kenma? Earth to Kenma. Come in Kenma."

"It doesn't matter what happened. It has nothing to with you, anyway."

"He'd just tease me into the grave if I tell him what happened. And not just him, everyone would. I have absolutely no intentions of mentioning this to anyone else…. Ever." Kenma thinks as he smiles.

In lev's room, Kenma takes a seat down next to Hinata and they play Old Maid with the rest of the gang. Hinata's and Kenma's shoulder hit one another, maybe it's duet to the spatial limitations of trying to fit six people in a hotel room, but their shoulders keep brushing against each other.

"His face is still red. I bet he's still thinking about that kiss. I can read his face like a book."

"Kenma, what's so funny?" Kuro calls out.

"Nothing."

"Damnit, Now I'm sitting here smiling like an idiot thanks to you."

"Jeez, the old maid again? I need a drink!" Lev, obviously frustrated by the situation, stands up and takes a beer out of the fridge. "Mm, I love Osaka craft beer!"

"Osaka's beer?" Hinata says.

"Yeah, they were selling it at the airport. Want to try it? This is the last can."

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

Lev offers up his half-finished can of beer to Hinata.

"Ty it? He can't be serious." In a flash, Kenma reaches his arm across, blocking him from the beer.

"Kenma?" Hinata says.

"Kenma?" Lev calls Kenma's name.

Kenma pay their shock no mind as he grabs the beer and chug its contents.

"This is gross." Kenma mumbles.

"Huh!? You could have just asked for a sip! Didn't need to grab it like that."

"Who cares."

"Open your eyes. That would lead you to have an indirect kiss. You don't even like him."

Kenma is suddenly consumed by irritation and flick the empty can at Hinata.

 **XXX**

The next day filming is on the way. The crew members had come to Osaka since that was where they were filming next for the movie.

Kenma stands next to the camera, waiting for his cue.

"Just a few more lines." He thinks.

Kenma looks over and find Hinata's gaze fixated on the scene unfolding before him. Kenma suddenly recalls the incident with the beer from last night, and that same anger from yesterday comes bubbling up again.

"What the hell am I getting so pissed off about, anyway?"

Lev has always been that kind of guy, it's nothing new.

"Kozume, that's your cue." A staff member says.

Kenma hurriedly move into position.

"Hey, Mia?" Another actor in the movie says his lines with the female lead. "I probably shouldn't bring this up now, but… I have feelings for…

"You have feelings for who?" Kenma says his lines next.

"Zen!" The female actress says.

"Zen! What are you doing here?"

"That's my line. How dare you try to steal Mia!?

"No… This is all wrong. I can't get the right emotions. I'm totally out of it. He's staring at me. Stop looking at me. I'm trying to act..!

"CUT! The assistant director calls out.

"That was awful." Kenma murmured in low tone. "We're going to have to redo that."

"That was good! Nailed it on the first take!"

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kenma looks confused by this. "I nailed it? But how…?

"You really captured Zen's jealousy. I thought romance wasn't your specialty. But it looks like you have no problem with it after all."

"Th-Thank you."

"Could I have been because…. I was thinking about last night? That wasn't Zen's jealousy. It was mine."

Putting your own emotions before the scene is something an actor should never do… But Kenma nearly forgot he was even on set.

"No. Don't tell me that I…. care for that daydreaming ghost."

After the shoot is over and we get home Hinata's phone rings and he goes outside to take the call. Kenma noticed that same look again that Hinata had before.

"Are you worried about chibi-chan?" Kuro surprised Kenma that he almost fell over but he was able to get his balance back.

"What are you talking about?" Kenma leaved annoyed by Kuro's comment but it was true. A blush appeared on Kenma's cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm feeling like." So he feels his chest tighten."

"So this is what he means by falling in love." He recalls what Hinata had told him about love.

 **XXx**

Hinata's family was messed up and he knew it was his fault but even so he tried to keep everything alright with him. His father left them and there was a reason for that and now he had take care of his sister with that woman.

The call he had was from that women as always. It looked like she was asking for money, Hinata hated his life. The woman didn't really care about them but for the money since that woman knew about Hinata's job and how much he earns and always asking for money and when he didn't give her what she needs she uses his sister to get what he want or even bring out how bad his father was.

"If I had stayed that time maybe things would have been different." Hinata shakes his head.

"What am I thinking? This is all for Natsu."

Hinata stands outside the hotel and thinking about everything. It was all going well with spending time with Kenma and going to his shoots but he just had to get that call the moment they got back to the hotel.

Just as he was heading inside he saw a figure from a distant.

"Is that Yaku-san?"

It seems Yaku was arguing with somebody. It looked like a woman and she didn't look that much older than he did. Yaku pushed the woman's hand away and headed to the hotel.

"Chibi-chan?" Yaku looked surprised when he saw Hinata standing outside and alone. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was taking some fresh air." That was a total lie but Hinata didn't want to mention the call he got.

"Did you see what happened?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to." Hinata said.

"Of course not." Yaku said. "That woman has been bugging me for some time now."

"Is she somebody you know?" Hinata asks.

"She's just a liar!" Yaku's eyes were cold when he said that. "Anyway we should go inside before it gets dark." Yaku pushed Hinata inside.

"I guess I'm not the only one with problems."

The gang had their dinner together.

Lev went on saying something stupid again and also mention Yaku's height and which made Yaku hit him really hard, the other didn't care about it since it happened often. Kuro talked about the lyrics they chose for Kenma's movie.

Hinata was pleased that they liked it. Hinata thought about the song that they chose. He had a hard time thinking what kind of lyric he should do but when acting side by side Kenma made it easy to come up with many good lyrics and that one in particular was the first one he wrote.

"Thanks for being our ghostwriter." Kuro thanked the young man.

"Not a problem." Hinata smiled.

 **XXX**

The members were in a studio since they would appear in a tv show. They were getting ready. They still had a little time before appearing.

"Where's chibi-chan" Kuro looked around but couldn't find Hinata.

"He's gone to see Karasuno." Yaku said.

"He's really close to them." Lev said.

"I heard that Hinata has known Karasuno for a long time." Kai said.

Just as they were talking about Hinata and Karasuno. A member of Karasuno entered the room and he was talking to the stylist in the room.

"Isn't that Kageyama?" Lev asked.

"It is? But why is her here?" Kuro looked at Kageyama as he talked to the stylist. Once he was done the young man walked to toward them.

"It's been a while." He said.

"It has been." Kuro said. "Why are you here?"

"I have a shoot so I had something to discuss with the stylist. By the way where is Hinata?" He looked around the room looking for the sunshine boy.

"Wasn't he going to see Karasuno?" Yaku had this weird feeling, that was happening, it wasn't a bad feeling just a feeling that was something he wasn't going to like.

"I'm going to look for him." Kenma said, everybody was surprised that Kenma offered to look for the ball of sunshine.

"I'll go with you." Yaku said.

The two headed out the door.

"You been talking more then usual." Yaku pointed it out as they walked.

"Is that so?"

Kenma stopped in his tracks and Yaku wondered why when he saw that there he was the person they were looking for but he wasn't alone, there was another guy with him, one that they didn't recognize.

"Hinata-san, I think your really cute and had my eyes on you for a while." The man said.

"Why is this happening to me?" Hinata was thinking in his head. This had happened often but he thought that maybe it stopped after Suga-san scared all of the guys that confessed to him away.

"I would like it if you go out with me." The man that confessed to Hinata was very handsome guy but Hinata didn't like anything about the guy for one thing, this guy was annoying and pushing. The guy grabbed Hinata's hand, that's when Kenma snapped he rushed there and pushed the guy's hand away.

"Who do you think you are?" The guy looked angry.

"I should be the one asking you that." Kenma glared.

Yaku was amazed at what was happening. He thought he would be the one to jump in but Kenma did it before him.

"I didn't think something like this would happen." Yaku smiled at the sight before him.

"Shoyou doesn't like you hanging around you like that!"

"That's the first time that he called me by my name and my first name."

Hinata watched as Kenma said such words to the man taller than him. The guy was about to punch the guy but somehow Kenma stopped it with his hand.

"I may look small but that doesn't mean I'm weak." Kenma flipped the guy over and before he knew it he had passed out.

Kenma turned around to look at Hinata.

"Thanks." He said.

"You!" Kenma now was glaring at Hinata. "You shouldn't run off on your own like that."

"Sorry." Hinata said.

"Chibi-chan, are you okay?" Hinata then saw Yaku coming toward him, he hugged the boy to see if he was okay.

"Yaku-san."

"Kenma, don't look at me that way." Yaku said. "I'm not going steal him away from you."

"What?" Hinata looked confused.

"I wasn't looking at you that way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

Chapter 7: Changes

* * *

Hinata was in town getting some things that he needed. He was walking around the shops to find what he needed. He then stopped a shop that he didn't usual go to, he looked around to see if he needed anything there that's when a woman walked out.

"You were with Yaku-san." Hinata blurted it out without meaning to.

"Do you know Morisuke?" She asked.

"Yea. I work for the band." Hinata said.

"Are they close since she's using Yaku-san's last first name?"

"I'm Iwase Keiko and I used to go out with him."

Wow, this was a shock for Hinata since he didn't think Yaku was the kind of guy that would go out with a girl and it didn't look like she was famous either.

"I'm Hinata Shoyou."

"Used to?"

"Yes. I broke up with him and I realize what a mistake I made when I did. At the time I was going thinking about him. I didn't want to cause him any trouble so I told him a lie and broke up with him."

" _Why is she telling me all this?"_

"Can please help me so I can talk to him face to face? I tried to talk to him the other day but he refused me."

 _"So that's what I saw before?"_

"I really want to talk to him and resolve this problem." She said.

"I'll see what I can do." Hinata said.

Hinata wasn't sure what to think when he left the shop, sure he thought about Yaku, but should he really butt into other people's business, sure he done it before and it didn't wasn't turn out well but still this was Yaku, somebody that he didn't had secret but he also had a past.

 _"What should I do?"_

"Maybe I'll just let him know I saw her and she wants to talk to him."

When Hinata got home he knocked on Yaku's room. Yaku opened the door and smiled as he saw Hinata.

"This is the first time that you've come to my room." He said, he let the sunshine boy inside his room. "Have a seat."

Hinata sat on the bed, he was nervous but he stayed calm.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Well, there something I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it?' He smiled.

"I saw you the other day with a woman and I bumped into her today and she talked to me. She asked me to tell you that she was sorry about the break-up saying she did it for your career and she wanted tell you in person so she wanted to meet you."

Hinata looked at Yaku and saw that his face was different then the usual happy one. His expression was grim and it looked like Hinata done something he shouldn't have.

"Sorry." Hinata said.

"I'm not mad at you." Yaku patted Hinata's head but there was still that grim look on his face.

"I know it's not my business but wouldn't it be good to just talk to her once."

"Thanks for worrying about me. Yea, I'll talk to her."

 **… ….**

"What's wrong with you?!" Kageyama walked in the dressing room with a bottle of water and looked annoyed at Hinata.

"Can't you be nice for once?" Hinata sighed.

"I bet it has to do with Nekos."

"How did you know?"

"Well, there isn't anything else that would trouble you right now beside your damn family."

"Thanks for being so considering of me." Hinata said in a sarcasm tone.

Everybody in Karasuno knew about Hinata's messed up family, it was no surprise to them.

"Hinata I didn't know you were here." Suga and Sawamura entered the room.

"I came today since I had some work around here and thought I would stop by."

"It's always nice to see you." Suga said.

"Yea. You're always welcome. We miss that you aren't around much."

"Don't worry I will write some songs for you too when I'm free." Hinata said.

"Suga-san, do you know Yaku-san's ex girlfriend." Hinata whispered into Suga's ear.

"Yep." Suga nodded his head.

Suga and Hinata were left alone when Suga went to go get something to drink and Hinata went with him.

"So that's what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has been acting different lately." Suga recalled when he saw Yaku and saw how he couldn't focus well like his mind was elsewhere and he had that scary look on his face like he wanted to murder somebody.

"I should have not got myself involve in all this." Hinata sighed.

"Don't worry about it? And I'm sure he doesn't really blame you for anything."

" _That's the problem he doesn't blame me for anything just like you."_

"I'm going to go talk to him." Hinata ran off to find Yaku.

Hinata went to the studio where the Nekos were having a photo shoot.

"I saw he go out back." Kuro said.

"Thanks."

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Hinata smiled.

Hinata ran off to the back.

"What is wrong with him?" Kenma asked, as he stared at Hinata was running.

"No idea."

Hinata arrived at the back and then he spotted Yaku, and walk timidly over. He wears a stern expression as he talks to someone.

 _"It's Iwase Keiko!"_

Hinata hides behind a pillar before they notice him and ends up hearing their conversation.

"It's taken a long time to get here. I'm truly sorry." She says.

"No, I'm the sorry one. Should have talked to you sooner."

Yaku recalls how Hinata spoke to him, at first he thought that it was pointless to talk to his ex but the way Hinata spoke made him talk her and get this over with. Hinata is really like an angel when you need him.

"The years of misunderstanding have finally been resolved. I'm so happy I could cry."

"Don't you dare cry!"

 _"They seem to be getting along now. Have they gotten back together?"_

"But… I'm sorry, Keiko. I don't feel that way about you anymore. I got somebody else special now. That's why I can't get back with you. Sorry."

Keiko looks startled, but then she smiles quietly.

"I see." Keiko seems to understand Yaku and smiles at him.

 _"Who's that special someone?"_ Hinata thinks but there is nobody that he knows that Yaku would fall for, well not anybody he knows.

"Chibi-chan, you can come out now."

 _"He knew I was here."_

Hinata walks out but realize that the woman is gone and it's only Yaku standing there.

"Where did Iwase-san go?" He asks.

"She been gone since you been trying so hard to think."

"Is that so?" Hinata laughs and makes Yaku laugh as well.

"Everything is alright now and it's all thanks to you." He smiles.

"Me? Hinata points at himself looking confused. "But what did I do?"

"You did a lot more than you know." He smiles.

"By the way who is that special someone?" Hinata asks, curious about the person.

"So you heard everything."

"I didn't mean to. Well it was hard not to." Hinata giggles.

"It's fine. That somebody is very close to me now."

"I don't understand you."

"That's why I said so?" Yaku walks off leaving a confused Hinata there.

"That ain't fair." He pouts.

 **….. …**

Kenma's filming is finished and now he has time to rest. It was hard to believe that Hinata was allow to see it all and finally when the filming was finished, everybody was crying as they said their goodbye. But that didn't mean that he was free from the other jobs he had lined up next.

….. ….

Hinata was in the studio. He was helping out today. He was the only one in the room right now. Just then, a knock at the door interrupted the droning sounds from the TV program.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Hinata, are you done for today?" It was one of the co-worker that Hinata had known for sometime. He was also a lyricist like him.

"Yeah. I just finished and was getting ready to go home."

"I got a letter addressed to you."

"Hmm?"

"It came to our mailbox two weeks ago, but I haven't had a chance to give it to you. . ."

He explained while handing Hinata the letter.

"Thanks." Hinata stared at the letter in his hand.

"It's strange for you to get a letter, isn't it strange?" He was right about that since Hinata started as a lyricist he hasn't gotten any single letter, even if it was from his family, since he told them to not to send.

Hinata's co-worker walks out.

Hinata opened the letter as the door slammed shut, dropping a piece of paper to the ground. Hinata wasn't expecting something so horrible to be found.

Hinata heard the sound of the door opening and he quickly put the letter he had into his pant pocket and acted like nothing happened.

 _"Who sent me something like this?"_

"You're still here." It was Kuro who had entered the room. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata asked, his voice giving away a little.

"You're acting a bit strange." He said.

"I'm fine."

"You're the last one here." He said.

"Is that so?"

"Yea. Everybody else has gone home. And Kenma well he disappeared." Kuro explained.

Suddenly Hinata's phone beeped showing that he had received a message.

"It's from Kenma."

"Kenma?" Kuro eyes shined as Hinata said that. "You become very close to Kenma recently."

"I guess." Hinata replied.

Hinata read feeling a little nervous since this was actually the first time he had sent him a message. It was a very short message.

"Want to meet up?"

Kenma included a link to a map showing the meeting place he wanted Hinata to go to.

"I'm leaving now." Hinata said as he got up and packed his things and said his goodbye to Kuro.

Soon, he found himself heading there with a jump in his step.

The place he ended up at seemed to be a small and out of way café.

Hinata pushed opened the heavy door and went inside.

"Welcome!" Kenma was the one who greeted him in his cheerful voice, a sound that Hinata doesn't hear that much often.

"Hey, Kenma! That's my job! Don't take the joy out of my life!"

The friendly owner let out a hearty chuckle with a troubled face.

"Come on, let it slide! This place is practically my second home."

Kenma led Hinata over to a table they would be out of sight. Pointless, really, since there were no other customers at all here. He had plenty of seats to sit down at, but Kenma picked the one next to Hinata.

Hinata felt a little awkward, but made Hinata happy at the same time.

"What can you get for you, Shoyou-kun?"

"How do you know my name already?" Hinata looked up at owner a bit surprised.

"Kenma was telling me everything about you. Of course I'd remember after hearing it so much."

"Hey! Don't go saying things you don't have to!"

"I was wondering what kind of person would show up. You're Just as cute as I thought you'd be."

"You can get out of here. You're getting in my way."

"Yeah, yeah. So what'll you have?" The owner asked.

"Hot chocolate." With a wink, the owner went back to the bar to make Hinata's drink.

"Thanks for helping me with my script before." Kenma said to Hinata with a flourishing smile. Kenma was acting just like that time when he bumped into him the first time but he didn't seem like he was acting now.

"It wasn't a problem since I had fun reading it with you." Hinata smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I got to learn more about you as well. Seeing you filming made me realize how incredible a person you really are. You look really cool when you're filming!

Hinata stopped talking when he saw the shock in Kenma's face as he kept blabbering on.

"Did I say too much?" Hinata felt a bit embarrassed by his own words.

"Shoyou." Kenma spoke his first name, it was strange being called by his name since it was also the first time Kenma called him his name.

"Yeah?"

Kenma's faced was flustered red and Hinata's heart was pounding from just seeing Kenma. Hinata wasn't sure what was happening but this feeling was something he was used to. Hinata's face turned red as well and was blushing as hard as he was.

"You're actually really cute." Kenma said then he turned away from Hinata.

 **…. …**

"What's with them?" Kuro asked.

"Beat me!" Lev said.

Hinata and Kenma were having dinner with the others but they kept on staring at one another then looking away.

"Something happened?" Kuro murmured.

"Did you guys fall for one another or what?" Levi spouted out the words which made the two freeze and then Yaku hit Lev in the head.

"There are things that you just don't say idiot!" Yaku yelled.

"Yaku-san, I was eating geez." Lev dropped the rice he had in his hand.

 _"Is that true?"_ Kuro wondered as he stared at the two. " _Well they seem closer then before."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Starlight Studio

* * *

Hinata had gotten up and got ready for another day. He let out a small yawn. He was up last night since his sister had called and he couldn't say no to her. She always wanted to speak to him. Hinata didn't like the fact that she called a lot, it's not like he hated it but he wished she would give him some space. And his step-mother, he didn't even want to talk to her but he had no choice and in the end she asked for money again.

"I see you're the last one up today." Kuro was in the couch reading a book in his hand which was surprising since Kuro isn't that kind of guy.

"I know what your thinking. Don't think I can read as well." Kuro said.

"Is that so?" Hinata face smile a little.

"There something that I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Hinata went and sat beside the leader.

"This afternoon there is an important program we are going to attending and of course you are to come as well."

"Where is this place?" Hinata asked.

"Starlight studio." Kuro said, when those words left the leader's mouth Hinata had an unpleasant feeling, it was a place that Hinata wasn't so comfortable with. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Hinata pretended it was nothing, it was work and he had to get over his past, as much as he didn't want to step foot into that studio, he had avoided it so many times. Even when he was asked to work for an artist or band he had always refused.

"Are program will start at around noon so come around that time."

"Sure."

Once that talk was over the other band members arrived, well Yaku was dragging Lev from his ear, it looked it the guy was still asleep and Yaku had to drag him out of bed and which Lev was whining in pain.

Kenma let out a yawn as he arrived. His hair was a bit messy, not the usual normal clean one. Guess even Kenma has days when he can't look as normal as he should.

Kai looked the most awake from the rest, even Kuro was sleepy even though he was reading a book.

It was nice to see everybody together like this since everybody is busy most of the times with their programs they have or movies to shoot like Kenma.

"So what is the program this afternoon about?" Kai asked.

Kuro then explained the details to the band. They would also be doing performance in the show.

"I heard this studio is pretty famous." Lev said.

"Really? I never heard of it before." Kuro said.

"The history goes back to when the director and his wife were still newlyweds. When they were still young and thinking about their dreams but the current director isn't the same, rather his son has taken over it."

"You seems to know a lot." Yaku said.

"I-I just heard it from my friends that are interested in that studio." Hinata can't be that he went overboard and started talking like that.

All the band members stared at Hinata, a little bit suspicious of him.

"What are you going to do until the program starts?" Kenma went and sat beside Hinata.

"I think I'm going go into town and get some inspiration for a new song."

"Do you want to meet up since I'm done shooting around twelve."

"Sure, why not." Hinata smiled.

Kenma's face lite up the band members were grinning well the ones who knew about how close the two have gotten.

"Why don't I join you?" Lev asked. "Since I'm also done early today."

When Yaku heard what Lev said he hit his kohai in the head real hard that it rang through the walls of the house.

"That idiot." Kuro mumbled.

"Yaku-san, that really hurt you know. Why did you even hit me?"

"You're really an idiot." Yaku said, turning away from the idiot with a huff.

… …

Hinata had left and only the band members were still at home.

Kenma went back to his room after Hinata had left, he was planning to play some games before he had to head out for his movie shoot. There was then a knock on his door. Kenma was too lazy to even open it.

"I guess I'll come right on in." Kuro said.

"Why are you here?" Kenma asked.

"I was interested in something so I was wondering if you might enlighten me about it."

"What are you talking about?"

Kuro went inside Kenma's room and sat on the huge stuffed cat cushion.

"About you and chibi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't think he would be the one to change you bit by bit but what I'm more concern is about how you fallen in love. At first I thought it was just you two became aware of one another but it's not my imagination, well not after what happened earlier today."

Kuro remembers when Kenma asked Hinata to meet up with him and when he agree there was that smile on his face, he hasn't seen Kenma smile for such a long time, when he does smile it isn't that kind of smile, well not like his fake one.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kenma denied everything Kuro said.

"Yea, keep saying that."

"Is that all you wanted to say because I want to get back to my game before I have to leave."

"You sure are not honest with yourself." Kuro sighed.

He walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

Kenma was always stubborn and Kuro knew him since they were small so he should get used to how his friend and fellow band member was but that part of him he hates, hates how Kenma doesn't say how he truly feels.

"I hope chibi-chan can do something about that too."

"Kuro, what you doing in front of Kenma's room." Yaku had appeared and surprised Kuro when he appeared.

"I was just having a talk with him about chibi-chan but as always Kenma is always hard to deal with."

"About chibi-chan and Kenma."

"Yea. I knew things has changed. I even told him that he was in love with him and he shot me down."

"He can't be honest and I'm sure he isn't the only one."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuro asked, but Yaku gave him a smile, a very hard to read smile. "You're scaring me with smile."

"Haha." Yaku laughed.

"Look at the time." Kuro looked at the watch on his wrist. "I have to hurry since I have a photoshoot soon."

"You're doing it for that hug and kiss magazine."

"Yea." Kuro waved goodbye to his teammates and hurried out of the house.

"Falling in love?" Yaku murmured, then his thoughts went to that ball of sunshine.

"Yaku-san, what you doing?" Lev appeared with his mouth full of pudding.

"You're eating again." Yaku looked disgusted by Lev's mouth, it was mess with pudding left there. "You really need to learn some manners after your stupidest."

"What?!" Lev yelled.

Yaku walked away leaving the poor man there thinking what had just happened.

"Why is Yaku-san always mad at me for?"

"Because you say and do stupid things." Lev then heard a voice he had heard for a while.

"Yamamoto-san, what are you doing here?" Lev asked.

"I can't be here. You do know that this house is also mine home, right. Even if the other group have things to do we still have the same house."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I'm here to talk to the leader about something but he was busy so I spoke with Kai-san."

"Are you the only one here?" Lev asked.

"Inuoka is here too but I think he said he was going to speak with Kenma for a bit before we headed off to work."

… **. ….**

"Kenma-san, that last movie with you were amazing." Inuoka was praising Kenma with his hard work.

"Thanks." Kenma said. "I'm just glad it's over since I didn't like dealing with that actress, she was too clingy."

"Kenma-san never liked being around girls."

"Your so jumpy. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well today is the day that the whole group will be seen together."

"I guess your right. Its been a while since our group turned into two groups because of the timing of everything."

"By the way I heard there was a ghostwriter staying with you guys."

"He's not here right now. He had some work to do but he will be at the studio later."

"Great. I can't wait to meet the mysterious ghost that I heard so much about."

"Is there a lot of talks about him."

"Well, the company manager likes to brag about him since he is very talented and I heard in the past he refused to work with starlight studio even when they begged him so many times."

"What?" Kenma suddenly looked at Inuoka and was curious.

Kenma looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for him to get ready to leave.

"My time playing video games have been wasted." He sighed.

… **.. …..**

Like Hinata had said he was walking around the streets, he also went into a couple of shops.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned around and was faced with a beautiful woman.

"Shimizu-san!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just having some fresh air and thought that I could get some idea for my next lyric that I'm going to write about."

"It's nice to see that your working hard." She smiled.

"Shimizu-san, there you are!" Ennoshita came running, his eyes spotted the ball of sunshine, he was surprised. "Hinata, it's good to see you."

"What are you two doing here and together?" Hinata asked.

"We had some errands to run." He said.

"How is everything going without me around."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. We are doing fine." Shimizu smiled.

"That's good." Hinata smiled back.

"How about having lunch with us." Ennoshita offered.

"I would love to but I'm meeting someone so I'm sorry but I have to decline but ask me again and I will gladly go have lunch or dinner, you name it."

"Sure."

Hinata waved goodbye to the two and started heading off. Just then his phone vibrated and saw it was message from Kenma and he was close by.

Hinata went to meet up with Kenma. He went to the place that he had texted, it was the same place that they had been together.

"Kenma!" Hinata called out when he entered the restaurant.

"You two seem close as ever. I see." The manager was working there as usual.

Hinata went and sat beside Kenma.

"How was your shoot?" Hinata asked.

"It the same. I like being a actor but I hate being around clingy people."

"Oh, you mean that actress."

"There isn't anybody clingy then her." Kenma complained.

The two order some food and continue talking.

"This place is empty as ever. You might run out from business, old man."

"Don't talk about such things!" The manager wasn't liking the way Kenma said it but he returns words with a laugh. "I will protect this place with my life."

"I don't want this place to go since the food is good." Hinata said.

"I'm so happy you understand." The manager had tears in his eyes.

"The only reason it isn't doing good is because where the restaurant is stationed, then again it's a good hideout for us." Kenma smiled.

"Don't use it just because of that." The manager sighed. "It's not just you but your band and Karasuno that comes around here. I'm not your shelter place."

"I don't think they will listen."

… … **..**

Kenma and Hinata arrived at the Starlight studio.

"What's with that get-up?" Kenma asked." Hinata wearing those round glasses like the first time they had met, he also had a cap on his head.

"I felt like wearing it." Hinata said, but that was far from the truth.

They arrived at the room where everybody was supposed to be there. Everybody was there and were getting ready, Hinata didn't feel like being here since it was where everything started for him and ended as well.

"Is something wrong with you?" Kenma asked, Hinata was sweating a bit and wasn't acting like himself.

"Are you okay?" Somebody called from behind. It was somebody that Hinata knew from long ago. Hinata turned around and faced the person.

"Hinata-kun!" The said person was surprised to see the young man.

"A-Akashi-san." Hinata stuttered.

"I have to go to the rest room." Hinata told Kenma as he rushed out of the room.

"Was that?" Another man came and saw what had happened.

"Bokuto-san, you're back."

The two stared at the figure that had ran out the door and Kenma stood there wondering what kind of relationship the two had with the sunshine boy, he was curious and wanted to know but in his head he knew it wasn't any of his business.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Shouyou's Past

* * *

The shoot continued and Hinata watched from far across the room. Everybody thought it was strange for the stand in manager to stay so far away from the group. Kenma recalled what had happened and maybe that had something to do with why Hinata was acting a bit different.

Akashi and Bokuto were in the same room but they were keeping their distance from the said boy since it seems Hinata didn't want to get close to them.

 _"I guess he hasn't gotten over everything yet."_ Akashi turned his gaze to the young man, it was sad that he was keeping their distance from them.

"This is my fault." Bokuto said. "I forced him to do something he wasn't ready for yet."

"No I'm as blame as much." Akashi said.

Once the shoot was over for the Nekos it was Akashi and Bokuto's turns. They were the only one in their group that were doing a shoot today, since they were in a film together.

Hinata thought that they were going leave as soon as Nekos were doing their shoots but he was so wrong when Kuro said they would be staying to catch up with Akashi and Bokuto, which he hated.

"Is something wrong?" Kenma asked worried but Hinata gave Kenma a smiled, saying that everything was fine but Kenma knew that was far from the truth. He wished Hinata would tell him.

"Did something happen with Akashi-san and Bokuto-san?" He asked, the question that had in his mind but Hinata shook his head. Kenma knew that Hinata wouldn't tell him but asked anyway.

"I'm going to step out for a minute." Hinata said as he left, tiling his cap a bit to the front.

"Akashi-san, do you know Shoyou?" Kenma asked directly, Akashi was surprised as well as Bokuto.

"You want to know about Hinata-kun, huh. I was actually surprised to see him working with you guys."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lev stepped in all curious about whatever it was.

Then the whole band got interested in the whole story.

"Would I telling you guys be okay? I mean wouldn't Hinata-kun get mad."

"It's for his own good!" Kenma said without bolting an eyeball.

"Alright." Akashi was hesitated but he opened his mouth.

"Hinata's dream was to be an actor and he was close to achieving that dream but it was crushed."

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

"Hinata had an best friend. They were very close but because they were so close things got out of hands and Hinata felt that he couldn't do as half as good as his best friend could. His friend even encouraged him but that just made things worse for him that's when his friend had it and said some cruel things."

"That really happened to chibi-chan." Yaku looked sad, thinking about it.

"They were fighting at the time but even so I forced him to go up stage with his friend. I was sure that it would get better but it seems that didn't work and it got worse." Bokuto said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hinata broke down there when he was on stage. He didn't move or do anything. That was the last time he was ever on stage."

"I didn't think Hinata had a past like that." Kuro said. "The boy always seems cheerful."

"Yea. And he seems to like helping others." Yaku said.

 **…..**

Hinata was in his room. He was writing some lyrics but his mind went to Akashi-san and Bokuto-san. He knew that it wasn't their fault but even so he didn't want to be involved with them. He felt it was his fault that everything happened.

 _"You're doing fine." His friend said, patting him in the back. "It just takes practice."_

 _Hinata only joined the musical group so that he could be with his best friend but he didn't realize that he would also have a dream when he joined. He had fun practicing with his friend but he realizes his friend was improving more and more, even if he was good actor._

 _Hinata realize that he couldn't get to the level of his friend._

 _That's when they had that big fight._

 _"Are you saying you don't want to improve?" Hinata knew it was his fault for telling his friend that he wasn't good enough and that he wouldn't be able to improve like his friend._

 _"I'm not good enough."_

 _"If you're not good enough then what good are you!"_

 _The fight was big that they stopped speaking to one another._

 _The day of the musical play was the most horrible day ever. Hinata had told Akashi-san a dozen times to remove him from the play but Akashi thought it was best to sort out his feelings while acting. Bokuto kept telling Hinata that things would be good and just put a smile one but Hinata knew it couldn't be that easy._

 _When the play started and he had appeared in stage, he froze, he couldn't move or say anything. He looked at his best friend who stared back at him with disappointment._

 _"I thought you were better then this." His friend said leaving the stage, the poor boy there crying his heart out._

Hinata's hands stopped moving, he couldn't even think about any good lyrics.

"I can't write."

Hinata stopped and dropped onto his bed. He stared up in the celling.

"I wonder how things ended this way. I shouldn't wonder since I know it's all my fault. My friend hates me for what I did. I'm a coward."

"Chibi-chan are you in there?" There was light knock follow by Yaku's voice through the door.

"Yaku-san?"

The door opened and Yaku entered the room. Yaku eyed the lyrics that were tossed on the floor. It looked like the boy couldn't think of anything.

"Are you okay?" Yaku sat on the bed where the boy was lying down.

"I'm fine." Hinata got up and sat so he wasn't lying down anymore.

"That's a lie!" Yaku eyed the boy with a serious look. "We heard from Akashi-san and Bokuto-san."

"So you heard about my past."

"Sorry but we just wanted to know more about it. I never thought something like that happened to you."

"Well, everybody has a past to hide." Hinata laugh, but it wasn't the normal laugh he always had.

"I don't know what really happened since we weren't there but we're here for you. Kenma wanted talk to you but he was sure that he couldn't comfort you the way you do."

"Kenma did?"

"Yea. It seems he really cares for you even though he doesn't say it."

"Well he is basely a cat." Hinata laughed and Yaku followed with a laugh as well.

"Dinner is ready so let's go downstairs."

"Sorry for worrying everyone." Hinata bowed his head.

"Don't do that!" Kuro tried to stop Hinata from being so formal.

"I'm glad your okay." Kenma mumbled.

"By the way what's your best friend's name?" Lev asked, something that was sure was the stupidest thing to ask ever.

"Do you want me to kill you again!" Yaku glared at Lev.

"Why do you always get mad at me?!" Lev winced.

"Because you say things you shouldn't have." Kuro said.

"It's fine." Hinata said. "His name is In-

Just then the door bell rang interrupting Hinata from speaking the name.

"Who could be this at this hour?" Kuro got up and headed toward the door.

Kuro opened the door but he didn't see anybody. Did somebody play a prank on him or something.

"Is onii-chan here?" Kuro then looked down and saw a short girl that resembled Hinata. The same girl he recalled seeing that time at the studio they were doing a shoot.

Hinata heard the girl's voice from the living room and headed toward the door. He was shocked to see his little sister here and alone, he looked around and saw their step-mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you here and where is that woman?"

"Mommy said Natsu could come see you."

Hinata couldn't believe this.

"Where is she?" Hinata asked.

"Mommy said that she was going for a trip."

"Is that so? And how did you know about this place?"

"I asked the man from before."

"Before."

"Kuro-san, can please contact Suga-san please." Hinata picked up his baby sister. She was little yet not little. She was still short even though her age was of teenager.

"Suga-san did you give Natsu-chan where we live?" Kuro asked over the phone.

"I did and offered to take her there but when I turned around she was gone."

"So that's what happened."

Kuro then explained to Hinata everything.

"I can't really take her back to the hospital right now since it's already this late. Kuro-san can she stay here."

"I don't have a problem with that."

Once inside everybody were shock to see a girl that resembled Hinata. She was short and looked like an elementary school kid.

"This is Natsu and she will be staying the night." Hinata said. "I would take her to the hospital but it's too late."

"Hospital?" Kuro asked.

"My sister has been in the hospital since she was little. You see her mind is of a seven-year-old but she is a teenager even her body structure is small because of the car accident she was in."

"That's sad to hear." Yaku said.

"I'm going to kill that woman!" Hinata murmured under his breath.

"Chibi-chan I didn't think you had such killer sense." Kuro said.

"Did I say that out loud?" Hinata laughed it off like it was nothing.

"Onii-chan, I'm hungry."

"I got it." Hinata gave her the food that was on the table.

Once dinner was finished Hinata took his sister to his room.

He placed his sister on the bed.

"Isn't onii-chan going sleep with me?" Natsu asked.

"I have some work to do." Hinata said.

But then Natsu started to beg and wince and Hinata had no choice. Hinata got onto the bed with his sister. He didn't like this, that woman was right Natsu was attached to him but there was nothing he could do about it. It was partly his fault too.

"Natsu wants to kiss onii-chan."

"You can't kiss me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your brother. You are supposed to kiss somebody you love. And I already have somebody else."

"I don't like that!"

"But I'm sure you will find somebody better then onii-chan." Hinata smiled.

Hinata had to find a way to get the money and help bring his sister back to normal and cut ties with that woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title :** Little Ghost

 **By :** Shino45

 **Pairing** : Kenhina, Hinata x Kenma

 **Summary :** Hinata works as a lyricist that help bands that are in a pinch but something happens to the band called Nekos, their lyricist quit and a close friend of Hinata asks you for help but you have never done a full-time job before. Hinata has to choose what to do as well as the past that still haunts him.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Shock Meeting

* * *

"So I'm going to take my sister back." Hinata explained to everyone. Kenma could see that Hinata wasn't happy for some reason.

"Bye bye!" Natsu waved goodbye.

The two sibling went out the door as the band watched them leave. Everybody was thinking about what Hinata had said last night about his sister. They didn't think such a cheerful boy had just a messed up life. They wouldn't think so since he's always smiling but there were times that he made a different face but the band didn't think much of it.

Kenma was deep in thought that he couldn't even read the script that was in his hand. Hinata was always there for him and willing to help him even when he did mess up sometimes. He always put a smile on for him.

It pain Kenma to see Hinata like that but what could he do about it. He wasn't like Yaku or Kuro who could give good advice to Hinata.

They all had the day off from work and were staying home. Kuro was working on some dance moves that they could do for their next concert. Yaku was yelling at Lev trying to make him practice more since he always messes up. Nobuyuki was watching some T.V.

Kuro was in his studio, he was resting a bit. He took the water bottle that was on the chair that he had left. He drank the water in one gulp. He then sat down on the floor, even Kuro was thinking about Hinata.

"I'm sure Akashi and Bokuto wants to see chibi-chan again and talk to them just like before."

"I think the same thing."

"Ah!" Kuro almost jumped out of his skin from the scare.

"Yaku, you scared me popping up like that. You're a bit like Kenma in that department."

"Sorry. Anyway I was thinking the same thing. Chibi-chan has done so much for us. Helping us with other work that does not do anything with writing songs."

"You're right about that."

"Maybe we need to talk to Akashi-san and Bokuto-san."

"I was thinking the same but I have a feeling that they would say "We don't want to push Hinata-kun to speak with us. We are sure when the time is right he will" That's the kind of guy Akashi is and I'm sure Bokuto would agree as well."

"Your right on point about that. Even so I think it's best for them to speak to one another. I also think that he should speak to the person who started all of this."

"You don't mean..."

"Yea. I think he should speak to that best friend of his."

"We don't even know who it is and he didn't give the name since we were interrupted last night when he was about to tell us. I'm sure as hell that he doesn't want to tell us now. Yesterday was a good mood that was probably the only reason he wanted to tell us."

"You're right about." Yaku sighed. "Even Kenma seems curious about it but knowing Kenma he won't do even if it something to do with chibi-chan."

"Chibi-chan might be late coming back."

"That's right the place is a bit far away. I offered to drive him but he said I shouldn't bother and that he would be fine on his own."

"Chibi-chan sure is hiding a lot of things."

"Yea. And I thought he was like just another normal boy."

 **…** **...**

Kenma was in his room. His script was left on the floor scattered and his games were messed up. He was worrying about Hinata, he wanted to see that smile again but he hadn't seen it all. This morning all he could see was the sadness in his face and voice.

It talk from last night could tell that Hinata didn't like his step-mother and wanted her gone and then there was his sister who was a mess because of a accident.

 _"Is there anything I can?"_

"Maybe I should take him to that restaurant again." Kenma sighed. He never thought of things this deep before but when it came to Hinata he wanted to do something for him but he wasn't like the rest who could help somebody in need.

Acting in movies and dramas and in real life is totally different. He wish he could figure this all out but he didn't have the slightest clue how he could help the boy that brighten up his world.

"Kenma, are you in there?" Lev's voice yelled from the other side, he even knocked on his door but Kenma didn't feel like getting up so he stayed put.

The door opened and Lev entered his room.

"If your in here so something."

"What do you want?"

"I was sure that you were thinking about Hinata."

"Why would you think something like that?' Kenma asked.

Lev paused for a moment when he looked around and saw how messed up his room was and he knew that the actor and pop idol was thinking really hard.

"I maybe stupid but even I know when you care of Hinata and I feel that he feels the same way as you do."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I'm sure that if you talk to him he would be really happy."

"What? Are you stupid? I can't help him or give him advice."

"That's the point. Hinata won't care about that but just being with him."

"You're an idiot!" Kenma pushed Lev out of his room but what Lev said was indeed stuck in his head.

"Would he really care not care of anything else?" Kenma sighed, all this thinking was giving him a headache.

 **…** **...**

Akashi and Bokuto were doing some photo shoots with their band. After some takes they took a break. They had a long day of shoots and right after they had an interview with a reporter.

"I see that you're working hard as usual." Akashi and Bokuto looked up and saw Sugawara standing there with a smile. Suga wasn't the only one there. Kagayama was standing there with that look almost like a glare but he didn't mean no harm.

"What are you two doing here?" Akashi asked, he was sure they didn't have any shoots or even interview or anything else in this studio today.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about and Kagayama was worried so he tagged along."

"Is this possibility about Hinata-kun?" Suga nodded his head. Akashi didn't think he would talk about the young man again.

They had time to spare for an hour so they found a small room to speak in.

"I heard that you two saw Hinata."

"We did but it wasn't the happy reunited that you had hoped."

"I see he still can't make a move to face you two property."

"It's not his fault. We are at fault as well." Akashi said.

"That's not true. It was my fault as well." Bokuto said.

Suga couldn't believe these two were still blaming one another.

"Akashi-san and Bokuto-san has done nothing wrong." Kagayama defended the two.

"Thanks Kagayama." Bokuto smiled but that smile didn't last long. "Hinata doesn't want anything to do with us. That is why he left us. He wanted to start a new and forget us and him as well."

"Even if he tries to forget everything that is impossible for him since he can't escape the people and I'm sure that he was end meeting him when they work in the same place."

"That's right. I heard that he works there as well." Akashi wonder how that would be like, how their meeting would be like. He was sure it wouldn't go the way they want it.

"I'm still amazed that they haven't met up yet." Bokuto said.

"Suga-kun, I'm glad that you were the one he went to after what happened."

"He was close to you back then before you decided to leave."

"I only did what I could was to help him."

" _What are you doing crying here all alone?" Suga had found out from Akashi what had happened and when to look for Hinata. Suga knew where the boy would always go so it wasn't hard to find him._

 _Hinata was crying with tears coming down his face. He kept on crying without a word. Suga put his arms around the boy, he couldn't stop the crying but it was best for Hinata cry it all out._

 _"Hinata, do you want to come with me?" Suga_ _suggested_ _. Suga wasn't thinking but he thought it was best for the boy to be away from_ _Star_ _light_ _studio and forget it all._

"I was the one who told Hinata to write those lyrics for Nekos in the first place. I shouldn't have done that he might end up bumping into his best friend."

"He doesn't look like the type that would think much of his career." Kagayama said, the best friend of Hinata was a very active guy and always did his best. To think that guy was Hinata's best friend.

"Lets home that nothing bad happens when they meet."

 **…** **...**

Hinata was walking back to the Nekos. He was thinking about his sister. It was pain leaving her since she always wants her there but that is something he can't do. He had done some work there and was looking over the papersheets.

"I used probably call uncle and let him take care of her while that woman is gone." Hinata sighed.

" _Why is that woman even sticking around even when father is no longer here?_ _That's right she's after the money."_

Hinata made his way home but he stopped dead his track when he saw a familiar face, A face that he didn't want to see and hadn't seen for such a long time. The paper that had in his hand dropped down to the floor. The other noticed Hinata and turned around but when he did he was in shock as well.

It felt like time had stopped. The two stared at one another without moving a muscle. Both of them didn't know what to say or do.

"Shou-chan?" The other was confused.

"Inu?"

Even if they hadn't seen for a long time that didn't mean that they wouldn't recognize one another.

Just then the door to the house opened.

"Chibi-chan, your back." Kuro said, his eyes went to Inuoka but Kuro felt something was wrong with the air around the two boys.

"What are you doing here?" Inuoka asked, staring at Hinata.

"Didn't we tell you about the famous ghost writer?"

"You're that ghost writer."

"Do you two know each other?"

Both boys didn't say a word and the air got thicker. Kuro didn't know what to say or do. Maybe he had said something bad.

"Kuro-san, what are you standing in the doorway like that?" Yaku popped his head out and saw Hinata and Inuoka but something was wrong.

"Inuoka, you came earlier than expected."

"Yea." Inuoka said in a weak voice.

"It's good to see chibi-chan is back as well."

"Yea." It was Hinata's turn to speak in a weak voice.

"What's wrong with them?" Yaku asked looking at Kuro.

"I think they know each other." Kuro whispered so that only Yaku could hear him.


End file.
